


Holidays with you

by SurielC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurielC/pseuds/SurielC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nunca pensó que el ultimo día del año lo celebraría solo en compañía de Derek, pero ahora que lo a vivido sabe que desea celebrar todos los días festivos solo con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays with you

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sea de su agrado! Y comenten o dejen kudos! Eso me ayuda a que me inspire xD

Notas de la autor: este One-Fic me costo un poco, pero al final lo saque o por lo menos eso intente.

 

Advertencia: Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

 

-Beteo: Lo subí apenas lo termine, le di una leída y creo que corregi unas cosas pero de todos modos sry si hay algún error (horror) ortografíco 

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Dialogo entre: " " pensamientos.

 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf le pertenecen en su totalidad a Jeff Davis que lo amo y a la MTV.

 

Sinopsis: Stiles nunca pensó que el ultimo día del año lo celebraría solo en compañía de Derek, pero ahora que lo a vivido sabe que desea celebrar todos los días festivos solo con él.

 

Holidays with you

Revolvía su cuarto en busca de la ropa que se pondría en la noche, pasándose en mitad de su cuarto pudo observar todo el desastre que había hecho "Definitivamente el huracán Stiles paso por aquí" pensó mientras reía.

-Stiles, creo que esto es tu... -El sheriff Stilinski dejo de hablar al ver el cuarto de su hijo 

-Deberías ver tu cara. -Al ver la cara de enojo de su padre, Stiles carraspeo y dirigió su mirada a lo que tenia en su mano

-Ohh! Justo estaba buscando eso. -Dice acercándose a su padre e ignorando su cara de enojo

Al acercarse para coger el forro donde estaba la ropa que se pondría en la noche el sheriff Stilinski se la aleja, al ver este gesto Stiles mira a su padre algo confundido

-Primero arreglas este desorden. -Dijo el Sheriff señalando el cuarto de su hijo. Resoplando Stiles sigue el dedo de su padre "si antes estaba orgulloso del huracán Stiles ahora lo detestaba" 

-Ok! Mira vamos hacer un trato, me das la ropa y mañana después que me levanto arreglo todo

Por un momento el sheriff hizo cara de estar pensándolo. -hmm! Bueno... NO, cuando termines de poner todo en su lugar me llamas y te regreso esto dijo moviendo la mano donde tenia colgando el forro que cubría la ropa que se pondría si hijo esa noche. Comenzó a irse y al estar bajando las escaleras dijo. -Sin ropa no hay fiesta, así que mejor apurate 

Surrando sus manos por su cara miro otra vez el cuarto. -faltan tres horas para estar en la "fiesta" 

Derek observaba todo los arreglos que había hecho para pasar el mejor Año Nuevo junto a Stiles, quien podría decir que hace semanas no lo soportaba y justo en Navidad descubre que esta loca y perdidamente enamorado del chico mas molesto de todo Beacon Hills. Mira su reloj diez y media de la noche, una hora y media mas para tener a Stiles solo para él.

 

Una hora y media!!! Solo es lo que tiene para terminar de vestirse y llegar a tiempo a la casa Hale "de verdad era mas fácil tirar todo al piso que poner todo en su lugar". Mirando a la cama sonrió por lo menos ya tenia la ropa en su poder y estaba bañado. Para cuando mira su reloj ya esta vestido, mirándose en el espejo la verdad al principio no le llamaba mucho la atención ese pantalón, pero es que al maniquí le quedaba tan sexy y vamos sabe que no tiene un cuerpaso, pero se defiende y ahora que se ve al espejo "no estoy nada mal" piensa con una sonrisa. Mientras esta bajando las escaleras piensa en lo loco que se volverá Derek al verle vestido así.

-Hey, hey alto hay -Dice su padre justo cuando estaba a punto de salir

Mientras se da la vuelta para mirar a su padre ruega que no lo haya detenido para uno de esos interrogatorios y es que fue un milagro que en Año Nuevo lo deje salir "tal vez sea por el desplante de Navidad"

-Ya sabes nada de alcohol o meterte en problemas, si sucede algo lo primero que tienes que hacer es llamarme ¿entendido? 

-Si papá. -Dice mientras mira el reloj, solo tiene minutos para llegar a la casa de Derek. -Bueno si no hay mas que decir nos vemos mas tarde y sale corriendo de su casa antes que a su padre se le antoje decirle un discurso.

 

Parado en el porche de su casa mira el camino por donde debe de aparecer el Jeep de Stiles, ya faltan minutos para las doce y el chico no llega.  
Cuando esta a punto de verificar la hora en su reloj escucha el ruido de unos neumáticos y aunque no vea el Jeep ríe porque sabe que ese es Stiles ¿quien mas podría ser a esa hora? El solo acordarse de como obligó a Scott para que hiciera una reunión en su casa y así ponerle como excusa para que Stiles pudiera ir con él. Al ver el carro da un par de pasos mas, pero deja de moverse al mismo tiempo que Stiles estaciona el auto.  
Se queda mirando como el chico que tanto esperaba se baja del auto y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, es primera vez que ve a su chico vestido así unos pantalones negros que aunque son de tela le quedan algo pegado y no dejaban nada a la imaginación, una camisa blanca diseñada para arremangarse en los codos "Dios este chico me va a matar" es lo único que piensa mientras le ve avanza hacia él.

 

Se esta acercando a Derek y no puede evitar reír por la cara que tiene, no se había equivocado cuando compro la ropa, tal vez solo la use hoy, pero vale la pena. El solo ver la lujuria dibujada en cara de Derek es suficiente recompensa.  
Al estar al frente de el coloca una de sus manos en su cuello mientras con la otra sujeta su mano y hace que la coloque en su caderas, se pasa la lengua por los labios sabe que eso va a calentar mas al hombre-lobo y es lo que quiere.  
Sin ningún avisó Derek carga a Stiles hasta la sala donde todo esta iluminado solo por velas, en el piso hay una alfombra llega de cojines simulando una cama, siente como es bajado hasta que sus pies tocan el piso y luego las manos de Derek se colocan en su estómago para ir deslizándose de él hasta posicionarse en sus hombros tirarlo a la cama hecha de cojines con un sencillo y rudo empuje. Stiles abre los ojos desconcertado solo para encontrarse con la imagen más erótica de su vida. Derek lo observa con esa mirada depredadora a la vez en que pasa con deliberada lentitud la lengua por sus labios como anteriormente el lo había hecho, esto le daba una clara idea de lo que esta por venir.

Simula que se quita la camisa fijando en Stiles sus grandes ojos que ahora brillaban con un intenso rojo.

Abre un botón y muerde sus labios.

Abre el segundo y se acaricia el pecho.

Abre el tercero y un gemido profundo sale de la garganta de Stiles que hace un intento por levantarse, pero es interrumpido por Derek que se arrodilla frente a él.

Fuerza, pasión y ternura que se des borda en forma de gemidos, mordiscos sensuales y besos profundos. 

Ambos saben que la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo del otro es algo real, algo tangible que les ha acompañado toda la vida, algo tan normal y primitivo como la sed o el hambre.

Es siempre lo mismo, hambre de Stiles, sed de Derek, todo unido convirtiendose en algo inevitable e imposible de rechazar.

Se desliza hasta quedar encima de Stiles impidiendole el movimiento. Stiles lo mira a los ojos y sonríe de esa manera tan suya que le recuerda a un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

Derek desliza sus manos por los botones de la camisa de Stiles, roza cada centímetro de piel, lame el pecho y luego sopla ligeramente haciéndolo suspirar, Acaricia los pezones de su chico con la lengua.

Se aleja un poco para ver como Stiles entre abre la boca, sube hasta ella y le besa, aprieta su trasero y lo estruja contra sí mismo. Erecciones tocándose sobre la tela, Eleva la cadera de Stiles haciendo que esté sentado y sus muslos queden sobre los de él, saca su camisa, arrancando los botones que hacían falta mientras Stiles no deja de tocarlo y dirigir sus manos hacia el interior de sus pantalones. 

Derek besa y lame cada trocito de piel del cuello de Stiles, deslizando las yemas de los dedos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, abriendo y quitando el pantalón "que aunque le quedaba muy sexy ahora le molestaba" junto con su boxer, haciendo a Stiles quedarse desnudo delante suyo.

Derek le mira y le regala una sonrisa torcida al verlo, poniéndose de pie se saca su camisa. Stiles le ayuda arrodillandose frente a él y bajandole el pantalón hasta también dejarlo desnudo. Lo atrae hacia el para así poder experimentar recorriendo su cuerpo.

Los dos pierden la noción de todo. Stiles busca con la boca partes que calentar mientras Derek mete los dedos y la lengua en lugares que puedan recalentarlo. Se vuelven un ovillo de piernas, brazos y lenguas, tan excitados que necesitan de mucha fricción.

Stiles sólo necesita de su lengua para hacer que Derek se derrita en sus brazos. Derek sólo necesita utilizar un poco de saliva y tres dedos adentro y afuera para hacer a Stiles gemir y suplicar. 

La única cosa que Stiles realmente necesita en aquel momento es a "Derek, dentro. Ahora. Tan hondo cuanto puedas". Porque esa es la única cosa que Stiles siempre necesita y Derek lo sabe. Necesita que él esté tan hondo, tan dentro de Stiles que empiecen a derretirse por culpa de la excitación y del calor de tornarse uno solo.

Antes de que Stiles comience a implorar, Derek lo invade y le toca hasta el fondo, en lo más que su cuerpo y el de Stiles le permiten llegar. Y Stiles se retuerce, se contrae y se expande, susurra cosas inintelegibles y ruega "Más, Derek. Dame más". Siempre quiere más y Derek lo da. "Daré todo lo que me pidas."

Una gran explosión hace que sus cuerpos se sacudan fuertemente y estallen de puro placer.

Derek pierde la cuenta de cuánto tiempo están en aquella posición en la cama hecha de cojines. Stiles de piernas abiertas con Derek en medio de ellas, ambos aún respirando un poco fuerte. Emociones demasiado fuertes para ser controladas de inmediato por sus cuerpos.

Pueden escuchar los fuegos artificiales indicando que ya son las doce y que es un año nuevo, Derek se separa un poco para ver a Stiles que tiene dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro, no puede evitar alzar una ceja en forma de pregunta

-Espero que este año celebremos todos los días festivos de esta forma. -contesto Stiles mientras se acercaba y plataba un suave beso en los labios del hombre que hace unas semanas atrás le había robado el corazón con un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Año nuevo!


End file.
